


it’s the darker side of me that makes you feel so numb

by kissy devil (pixiegf)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Greedy Sub, Hawthorne!Michael, Kink Discovery, Latex, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Possessive Michael, Riding, S&M, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Texting, and he likes it when you touch his face, does the latex fetish stem from his childhood? probably, dom reader, fem!reader - Freeform, for all my feminist doms out there, it's only mentioned twice, lots of firm but soft dom moments, michael is a spoiled brat, reader doesn't climax, rubberman but make it rubberwoman and sexier, sub!Michael, when daddy issues and mommy issues collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegf/pseuds/kissy%20devil
Summary: You and Michael have a small spat when he expresses his problem with you going out in revealing dominatrix-esque clothing.After putting him in his place, you leave to celebrate your friend’s birthday as planned. Michael must stay at Hawthorne to receive his blessings ahead of the Seven Wonders.A few desperate texts later, you decide to give him what he wanted all along when you get back that night. But not without a little punishment.





	it’s the darker side of me that makes you feel so numb

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah um I was inspired by photos of dua lipa (https://www.instagram.com/p/BtI4-1TBghS/) but envision the style however you like/suits your body type <3 (reader is traditionally feminine, wears a dress and makeup). enjoy!
> 
> work & chapter titles taken from dua's song hotter than hell

“I don’t know how I feel about all this,” Michael announced.

He was dressed in his black robe with his hair neat, sitting at the edge of his bed and watching you in the full sized mirror in front of him while you got ready. Tonight was the night he’d be anointed by the warlock council before he was set to perform the seven wonders. Although you weren’t permitted to attend and watch him be blessed, you expected him to be excited, but he had been particularly quiet this evening up until now.

“About all what?” you asked absentmindedly, focusing on the finishing touches of the dark pigment blended around your eyes. You and Michael matched head to toe with the same color, but with vastly different styles, for vastly different occasions.

He gestured to your latex clad body with a floppy wrist. “This.” You saw him tense his jaw in the background of your reflection. He was eyeing the fishnet socks you wore that reached about halfway to your thighs. “About you going out looking like that. Showing so much… skin,” he continued with a grimace. “I mean the dress is barely a dress. It’s the length of a long t-shirt to me.”

You held eye contact with him in the mirror and let a moment pass before a breathy chuckle escaped your lips. “You say that like it matters how you feel either way,” you replied, swiping the bristles of the makeup brush a final time and exchanging it for a mascara tube.

It wasn’t that his general opinion didn’t matter to you. In fact, Michael’s opinion was one of the only ones you valued. But this had to do with your own body and your freedom, and you wouldn’t allow him to step on it.

He didn't say a word to you, but his expression could be read as offended. You paused after pulling out the coated wand and turned around to face him.

“...You do know it doesn’t matter how you feel about what I put on my body, right? You do know why thinking otherwise is fucked up?”

“Yes,” he said with a wrinkle in his brow. “Of course I know.”

“Then why would you bring it up?” You jutted your hip out and raised an eyebrow. When he failed to respond and instead diverted his eyes, you turned back around and resumed fanning out your lashes.

You really didn’t want to argue right now, especially since it wasn’t all the time that you were able to stay with him at school, like you happened to be doing this week. He knew he was wrong for the condescending remark and it caused a lingering silence.

“Why _are_ you dressed like that anyway?” he suddenly piped up again.

You rolled your eyes. He had to be kidding.

“If you bothered to listen to me earlier you would have heard me tell you that it’s meant to go with the whole kinky theme of the party.”

“What is it, a sex party?” Michael asked with a scowl painting his features. It was like he didn’t know you or trust you at all.

“It’s a birthday party, you lunatic. We went over this. You think I’d go to a sex party on my own?”

“You’re going to a birthday party in _that,_ ” he stated incredulously, as if you were lying to him. “What kind of birthday party requires you to dress in some skimpy S&M fantasy—”

“This one,” you shot back. “My friend is into it and it’s supposed to be stupid and fun, any more questions, dad?”

“What friend?”

You spun around again, this time with an emotion much stronger than annoyance.

“Are you serious?”

“It’s a valid question.”

You shook your head. Not only had you already mentioned your friend’s name before, which he failed to remember, but his reasoning for badgering you this way was completely out of line.

“You’re unbelievable,” you grumbled, twisting the tube in your grip shut and tossing it back in the bag it belonged in.

“Why is this an issue? Am I not allowed to know these things?”

“Allowed? That’s not what this is about, Michael.”

“Then what is it about, Y/N? All I’m getting at is that I don’t feel comfortable knowing you’re going out in public with what you have on. Why are you being snippy with me?”

“Because it bothers me that you had the nerve to police what I’m wearing and then follow it with a passive aggressive interrogation. Good enough reason?” He was getting ready to say something, but you interrupted his thought with another biting sentence. “I’m not a child and sure as hell not some possession of yours, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me that way. Is that so hard to understand?”

You were teetering on livid. It would only take one more wrong move to get you to explode. Michael saw it in your eyes and he bit the inside of his lip, taking a few seconds to think before nodding slow. “I’m being an asshole,” he stated in realization.

“You think?”

Even the way you were standing was defensive. He hated it. He rose from his spot on the bed and walked over to you.

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking your hands in his and squeezing them. “You should be able to wear what you want without my selfish input. It’s your body. I overstepped.”

“It is. And you did.”

He brought one of your hands to his face and leaned his cheek in your palm, rubbing his thumb in circles against the veins in your wrist.

“I got carried away, I didn’t mean to patronize you, or objectify you. Forgive me. Please?”

Your strong womanly values told you not to forgive him that easily, but you knew him well enough to sense that the apology was genuine. At least he did admit to the error in his ways. He never did that with anybody else. And god, it didn’t help at all that he'd mastered the skill of puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but you’re still a fuckface,” you said, snatching back from his grip and turning back toward the mirror to fix your appearance one last time.

“I know. It won’t happen again.” He snaked his arms around your middle from behind and buried his head in the crook of your neck to lay a kiss on it and take in your perfume. “You look amazing. I guess I should be so lucky to have the woman who everyone’ll be falling all over, right?”

You ran a hand over his silky strands of hair, the compliment tugging a slight smile from the corners of your mouth. “You should.”

“But I do confess I’m still a little jealous,” he blurted, locking stares with you in the mirror. “Does that make me a fuckface, too?”

You laughed at his bluntness and touched his arms where they were secured around you. “No, that just makes you silly. Jealous of what?”

“Of everyone who gets to see you like this all night. Everyone who gets to watch you walk around in this outfit for hours.”

You turned around in his arms and knitted your eyebrows together like he was out of his mind. “Why would you be jealous of that? I’m coming home to you.”

Michael gave you a once-over with dark, longing eyes. “Well you don’t usually wear things like this for me,” he said with a timid grin, moving up and down your sides to feel the rubber graze his hands. “You look breathtaking all the time, this is just.... different.”

With a ragged breath, his eyes trailed down and seemed to latch on to the exposed valley of your breasts. As far as wearing certain things for Michael’s sexual gratification goes, this was a style you hadn’t yet explored with him, simply because it never came up.

“You want me to wear stuff like this just for you?” you asked, endlessly amused at how into this look he was.

He leaned in and touched the tip of your nose with his, ghosting over your mouth. “Maybe,” he replied, closing the last bit of space between you both.

Michael was almost always the one to initiate a kiss with you. It wasn’t that you didn’t kiss him often, but more so his obsession with being close to you. In your face, breathing you in, savoring whatever you happened to taste like on a given day. It was safe to say he had an obsession.

“I wish you could be here for the ceremony,” he whispered once you parted.

“You know I’d skip any party for you in a heartbeat. Blame your little warlock friends for not letting me stick around.”

“It’s not that they don’t want you to—“

“I know, I know, it’s a brotherly thing, warlock thing, male power, yada-yada-yada. It’s fine,” you smiled. “Now what time is it?”

You pried Michael’s hands off you and searched for your phone, noting that it was some minutes past the time you originally planned to leave. “I should get going. Got a lot of sex to have at my wild sex party.”

“Not funny,” he said in a sing-song voice, causing you to giggle.

“You said it, not me. I do hope everyone likes my t-shirt length dress though.”

Perhaps your humor was, in part, a way of disguising that you were still a little ruffled by the situation that unfolded a minute ago, but mostly you just liked to push Michael’s buttons.

“You’re not still upset, are you?”

He wasn’t at all irritated by the possibility. Instead, he was honestly making sure. There was a sprinkle of insecurity in the question.

“No,” you answered plainly, giving him an extra kiss on the cheek and grabbing your purse off his nightstand. You dug around inside it and swiped a glossy color you retrieved onto your lips, smacking them together as you headed toward the door. “Call me when it’s over, okay?”

————

The party was just about what you expected it to be, and of course nothing like what Michael did.

The sole purpose of the theme was the fun fashion choices and the ambiance, because every bit of the gathering was just as normal as any other, but of course your clingy boyfriend couldn’t get that through his thick skull. If you didn’t love him so much you might’ve given him the cold shoulder for that stunt.

Halfway into the party, conveniently after your friends had just finished asking about you and him, your phone buzzed and Michael’s name lit up the screen. Speak of the devil.

_**From: Michael**  
Everything is winding down now. What are you doing? Having fun?_

His attitude about you being out made a surprising shift from what it was before. It pleased you to know that he stuck true to his word about not letting the outburst happen twice.

_**To: Michael**  
Yeah, I’m just sitting around having a drink. How’d everything go?_

**_From: Michael_ **  
_Great. I was referred to as their “champion” all night so there’s no doubt I have their trust. They just finished making a toast to me._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_You’ve come far, I’m proud of you. Why didn’t you call instead?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Thank you. I didn’t want to be a bother. I’ve already been enough of one today, don’t you think?_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_I wouldn’t have been bothered, but agreed. You were a dick._

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_I can barely remember why I got so riled up in the first place. I would probably need something to remind me of the reason now that I think about it. What was it that you were wearing again?_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Ha-ha. What exactly are you asking of me boy wonder? Implying I should send you a photo?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_If I may be worthy..._

You mentally rolled your eyes and opened up the front camera, angling your phone down an inch or two to snap your outfit from neck to thigh, legs crossed and drink in your grasp.

 _ ** **To: Michael**** ** _  
_ ** _ _[Attachment: 1 Image] You’re not, but here is your reminder._

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Knockout. Wow. You’re a dream... sometimes I can’t believe you exist._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Jog your memory?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Yes, I remember now. I was angry because I was horny, and you left me._

You had to stifle yourself to keep from quite literally laughing out loud, looking around to ensure nobody caught it before returning to your screen and typing away.

 ** _**To: Michael**  
_ ** _Poor you..._

To that text, you noticed that Michael’s replying time was a few minutes longer than the way it had consistently been. You were making small talk with the friends around you when he sent his response.

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Come back._

It was abrupt and odd, but somehow the straightforward pair of words made your heart flutter. You couldn’t let him know that, though.

_**To: Michael**  
Right now?_

**_From: Michael_ **  
_Yes, right now. I need you._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Do you? That’s cute._

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Are you gonna make me beg?_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_I’m not making you do anything. If you’re gonna beg you’re going to do it because you want to._

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Please. Pretty please come back?_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Why should I?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Because the picture you sent got me hard in front of everyone and now I need you to take care of me._

You were almost taken off guard by the honesty. Did he actually look at that photo intensely enough to pop a hard-on in front of all his brothers?

_**To: Michael**  
Prove it._

**_From: Michael_ **  
_[Attachment: 1 Image]_

It was a subtle picture of his lap that you could tell he likely struggled to pass off as merely holding his phone close to his face. He had stripped himself of the robe he wore last time you saw him and was in a pair of black pants, sitting with his legs spread. In the background, you were able to see a table in front of him, which he was at the head of, and several other feet on the ground presumably sitting right there with him. When you looked closer, you were able to see the outline of his cock in the seam of his pants, bulging through and begging to be released. By you.

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_How do you plan on dealing with that?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_I was hoping you would._

You clenched your thighs together and wet your lips. He was yearning for you, and you knew exactly how you wanted to go about this.

_**To: Michael**  
You think you deserve it?_

**_From: Michael_ **  
_No.._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Right answer. How do you know you don’t deserve it? What do I always say?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Only good boys get to cum. And I haven’t been good._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Now you’re getting it._

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_But… please. I’m so sorry for what happened before. I swear I can be good. I’ll be good for you, just give me a chance._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Do you want to redeem yourself Michael? You want to show me you can be a good boy?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_A million times yes, please let me, I’m begging. I’ll do anything._

You could imagine him fighting the urge to grip his boner through his pants right then and there, squirming in his seat and texting under the table where no one could peek over his shoulder. You couldn’t ignore how hot and bothered his desperation made you feel.

_**To: Michael**  
Want me to make you cum that bad huh?_

**_From: Michael_ **  
_I always do. There’s nothing like the way you touch me. Nothing in the world._

_**To: Michael**  
Lucky I’m feeling generous. Tell you what, I’ll let you start yourself off while you wait for me to get there, and when I do, I’ll handle you how I see fit._

**_From: Michael_ **  
_Fuck, you spoil me, thank you, I don’t deserve you._

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_I’m aware. Go get ready for me._

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Already upstairs._

You figured he must have ran. The power trip you got from being the weakness of the actual spawn of Satan was electrifying. There wasn’t a thing Michael wouldn’t do for you, and there weren’t many people in his life that he could say the same for.

Your goodbyes to your friends were rather instantaneous, making up some excuse about having important errands to run early tomorrow morning. You were slightly tipsy, but definitely fine enough to drive. It was as soon as you started up your car that you received yet another text bubble.

 _**From: Michael** _  
_[Attachment: 2 Images] Getting nice and clean before you get here.._

He was in the bathroom totally stripped down in both photos. The first one was taken with the front-facing camera, his hand at the base of his rock solid cock with a running shower in the background. The second used the back camera, a mirror shot of his backside. His reflection was foggy with steam but you could make out his perfect figure.

You were burning inside, but you wouldn’t dare let Michael know how bad you wanted him right now. Not when he was due for a punishment.

_**To: Michael**  
You do that._

————

After arriving to an empty room, you presumed Michael was still in the shower. You took the opportunity to put yourself together and surprise him, locating your strap-on and a bottle of lube and getting to work.

In a matter of minutes the door flung open, and with it came a breeze of soapy air, a mix of musk and roses, the sweet scent of Michael that you so deeply adored.

You were sitting at the edge of his bed with your dress hiked up and slicking your fake cock in lube. His pupils were blown in shock and arousal and you met them with a smile. He shined with a post-shower glisten, frozen still and clutching a towel around his lean waist.

“Hi,” he sighed out, already making it clear that he was flustered. Keeping his eyes on you, he reached behind him to push the door closed. “How long have you—“

“Not long.”

There was a pause while you sat there stroking the thick piece of silicone attached to your body, almost hypnotic in your manner by how Michael was staring.

“Well?” you questioned. “What do you have to say for yourself before I have my way with you?”

His throat bobbed and his steps were slow as he came close, pulling the towel from his body and falling to his knees at once in submission to you.

“I… I can’t stress enough how sorry I am about earlier, Y/N,” he said for what felt like the millionth time, gazing up at you in one of the most vulnerable states you’ve seen him. “I-I’ve had more time to think about it and… and I genuinely am sorry. I was rude. I didn’t treat you with the respect I should have.”

You cradled his face with your free hand and slid your thumb over his cheek. “You didn’t,” you concurred. 

He leaned into your hand in the exact way he did when he asked for your forgiveness the first time before you’d originally left, glancing down and nodding his head. “I’m ashamed.”

“Eyes up,” you commanded, watching as his lashes flipped back and batted at you. “Enlighten me, Michael. When we misbehave, what is it that we have to deal with?”

To say the deer-in-headlights look he was giving you was captivating would be an understatement. It felt a little wrong to a degree, but he looked especially good with some fear and apprehension in his eyes.

“Consequences,” he said with a gulp.

“Correct. And are you ready to face yours, sweetheart?”

Nodding his blonde head dumbly, he stumbled on his words. “Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Come right here,” you instructed, patting your thigh. “Over my knee. Let me see what you’ve been up to while I was gone.”

Michael sucked in a breath and stood to his feet to lay across your thighs, resting the side of his face on the mattress. As he claimed his spot, the dildo pushed up flush against your latex-covered stomach, crushed between it and his naked side. You noticed he was still somewhat damp despite likely having dried himself off.

He arched his back and propped his ass up a little by bending his knees the smallest bit. It was in full view right in your lap, his creamy unblemished complexion calling out for you to mark it while his erection hung down heavy onto your leg.

You grabbed his ass cheeks and gave them a good squeeze, spreading him and peering over to inspect what he’d done to himself in the shower. He appeared to have finger fucked his hole open, and it was starved, wet with a mix of lube and water and tightening around nothing.

You couldn’t stop picturing him against the shower wall with a leg hitched up, a sizzling stream falling over his body while he explored inside himself, out of breath and fantasizing about what you’d be doing to him tonight.

“Prepped yourself good for me didn’t you, angel?” He whimpered a small _uh-huh_ and rocked against your lap. “Look at you, wide open, all ready for my cock. It’s too bad I can’t give it to you yet. I would’ve split you apart right now if you hadn’t been so naughty.”

 _Smack._ It was a relatively light one, yet Michael still winced and curled his lips into his mouth. “But I only give you what you deserve. That’s fair, isn’t it?” _Smack._

“Ah— yes, yes, more than fair,” he rasped.

You tested the waters like that for a moment, murmuring words of filth and giving his ass little swats until he was well prepared for more.

With a harder strike, Michael’s body jerked in its place. “ _Mmmmf_ ,” he grunted.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You want more?”

“Y-Yes ma’am. More, please.”

You struck him again with a force strong enough to leave your bright red handprint behind and he tensed up, letting out a yelp for the first time.

“Aw,” you cooed, “Did that one hurt you, my love?”

“I-It did… it hurt, _fuck_ , really hurt,” he whimpered.

“Good.” Your palm came down once more, deepening the red tint and watching Michael squeeze his eyes shut and mimick his previous noise.

You soothed the sting with a smooth rub of your hand in small circles. “If you hadn’t given me such a hard time this evening I could have made you cum already. Instead you chose to be a chauvinist pig.”

 _Smack._ And shit, you  _truly_ hit him that time, taking out all your anger and frustrations on his supple skin and causing a wail to erupt from his throat.

“Is that who you are, Michael?” _Smack._ “Just another entitled prick who shames women? Think you’re the boss of me, do you?” _Smack._

“No!” he cried out immediately, furiously shaking his head where it laid. “No, no, Y/N, never, I swear.”

“Then why would you pull that shit with me? I’ve taught you better. You know better.” _Smack_. “Don’t you?!”

“Yes! Yes I know better, I know better, I was wrong!” he cried. “I-I didn’t mean it, honest, I’m sorry!”

You delivered a spank to his opposite cheek, catching him off guard and making his weak knees slip. You reached forward and yanked him by his hair, forcing him to crane his neck up. His eyes were glassy and anxious but he still looked at you like you were the most important woman in the world.

“You think you’re such a bigshot huh, Mr. Supreme? Walking around like you own the place and constantly thinking your two cents is needed.” You pushed his head away and back onto the bed. “But here you are lying face down ass up just because your girlfriend told you to.”

You wrapped your free arm around his waist to hold his body to you and hit him three times in a row, watching while he flinched with each one. “Who’s the boss of who, again? Go on, tell me who’s in charge.”

“Y-You, you’re the boss, Y/N,” he answered with a crack in his voice. “You’re the boss of me, only you—“

He cut himself off with a howl when your palm began colliding with his hot battered skin over and over, absolutely relentless in asserting your dominance over him with a string of wild profanities and crude remarks.

You covered him with blotches that were certain to be bruises in the morning and within seconds, Michael was crying.

For a moment you thought to stop, that maybe he’d forgotten the safe word you’d established together some time ago, however the thought vanished with a few mumbles of " _yes,"_ from his mouth and pleads to punish him.

He sheepishly wiped his face on the sheets but the tears kept coming with every slap. You couldn’t say you were surprised. He was a sensitive soul at heart. A crybaby.

“Remind me, why’d I have to do this to you, Michael?” you asked with one last blow. He winced again and frowned to himself.

“Because I was bad…. horrible. Because I deserve it.”

“Why else?”

Minus his small sniffles, it was quiet while he thought.

“B-Because you love me… right?”

Your heart utterly melted at the way he ended his guess with a hint of uncertainty. Even through his pain he still recognized the sadistic act as one of love. “That’s exactly why, sweetness. Who loves you?”

“Mommy loves me.”

“Who’s my good little boy?” you reached underneath him and ran the tips of your fingers along his warm shaft. He shuddered and involuntarily tried to thrust into your hand.

“M-Me, I’m your good boy.”

You smiled and tapped on his lower back. “Up up up,” you ordered. He was already rising from where he was before you’d even finished your sentence. “On my lap.” 

Placing a knee on either side of you, he straddled your legs and sat down while you applied another layer of lube, patiently awaiting your green light.

He was too pretty for words, doll-like in his beauty even with messy hair and tear tracks staining his face. You glided your hands, one of them oily, up from his wrists to his shoulders in the lightest way you could, then back down his chest where you felt his nipples harden and his lungs expand in response to your touch.

He made a low sound under his breath when your hands slid under his thighs, signaling him to lift himself and inch forward onto the cock strapped to you.

Following your lead, he let you position the tip of it and nudge at his hole, but just as he was about to sit down, you spoke.

“Stop.” Your boyfriend stared into your eyes, seemingly rattled by the interruption. “Just the head. Slow.”

Michael was obedient. He took just the right amount inside him and rolled his hips on it. His bottom lip quivered. You dragged your thumb across it on instinct, pulling the plump piece of skin down in admiration of his salacious little mouth.

Supporting his weight with one hand and moving the other to thumb circles around his leaky slit, you bucked your hips once, and it was enough to draw a much-anticipated moan from the depths of the boy’s chest.

“Please,” he whined, rolling down onto the head of the dildo for a second time with his eyes locked at the top of latex dress that shaped your cleavage.

“Please what?” you asked calmly, tone playing clueless which you knew had to drive him crazy.

He chewed his lip. “Please, please, let me fuck myself on your cock.” His voice lowered several octaves. “I’ve never needed anyone this bad.”

You searched for his gaze and nodded once you caught it, which was all the permission he needed. Michael proceeded to lower his bottom down, filling himself up with your silicone cock achingly slow like you demanded and tipping his head back.

“ _Aghhhh_ ,” he groaned, holding onto his own knees and grinding it into him to a steady rhythm.

“That’s it, doll. Take it all inside that greedy little cunt.”

Your words drew a shaky sigh out of him and encouraged him to adopt a pace. He was bouncing in your lap now, eyes fluttering weakly like a sleepy young boy who hadn’t taken his afternoon nap.

“Aw, fuck, that feels good,” he said through a breathless moan. “That’s amazing— oh, you’re a goddess.”

You took both of your hands away from him and outstretched your arms behind you to recline and create a better angle for his pleasure.

You took advantage of the leaned-back position to marvel at the dirty sight, everything from his open mouth to his wobbling Adam’s apple down to that pretty dick of his that sprang up each time he moved.

Michael seemed to take a liking to the way you were positioned too. His eyes latched on to the better view of your upper body in that tight outfit you wore and his volume had doubled when he realized he was occasionally brushing up against it. 

“Mmmhm, good boy, get yourself off on mommy’s cock.” You palmed one of your breasts over your clothes, pushing it up and practically making him salivate over you.

He took his own length in his gentle grip and angled it so it made direct contact with your dress. “Can I…”

You didn’t protest, so he held it there, riding you with every ounce of energy he had and creating slippery friction between his cock and the latex stuck to your torso. _Ah… ah… ah_.

He was losing himself right before your eyes and the rubbery texture was getting him going more than you could’ve ever thought it would. 

You brushed his hand away and replaced it with your own, jerking him off while pressing his cock to the dress like he had it.

Michael slowed his bouncing to give special attention to what was going on in front of him, rotating his hips instead and grinding into your fist up against your stomach with broken moan after broken moan. He was already making that face. That face he only made when he was edging on an orgasm.

“Does my little boy wanna cum?”

“Yeah… yeah… so bad,” he sighed.

“Are you gonna cum on my cock, princess?”

He nodded almost as quickly as you shut him down. Your pumping motions around his dick came to a halt.

“No you’re not,” you rejected sweetly. “Silly boy, you cum when I say you do.”

Still moving his hips, Michael whined in distress. He barely gave it a minute before starting to get fussy, too used to having his way all the time which was a habit you intended to break.

“Please, please, I need to cum. I need to. Please let me cum.”

“What’s the matter? So used to me spoiling you that you can’t even hold out? You’ll cum when I decide you can.”

“But—“

You cut off his sentence with a hand around his throat and he emitted a strangled noise. “Enough,” you growled as you squeezed his neck and shook him a single time. “Stop being a brat or you won’t cum at all, understand?”

“Yes,” he choked out hoarsely.

You let him go and beamed like nothing happened, then traced his jawline with your index finger. “There’s my good boy. Keep going.”

And he did. He kept coming down on you with the very same passion and fire in his belly, his golden locks bouncing along with his body. It was taking a lot out of the poor boy, he was so close but wouldn’t dare defy you. You had him right where you wanted him.

With every passing moment you could feel his restraint, his commitment to obeying you. You were planted so deep inside him and you knew his legs were stiff and sore from the way they had been placed this whole time, he just wanted to cum already. But he was still so well-behaved, not speaking a word of complaint and taking deep meditative breaths whenever he felt he was getting too close.

Michael found the end of your dress and innocently tugged and rubbed it between his slender fingers, just trying to get the feel of it on the pad of his thumb.

“You wanna touch me?” you asked.

His eyes lit up. “Yeah… may I, please?”

You lowered yourself fully and laid your back onto the mattress, guiding his hands to your torso before folding your own behind your head and letting him continue doing all the work for himself.

He was careful not to put his total weight down on you, even though you were positive you could handle it anyway, his back with an arch in it and palms flat on your abdomen which gave him the leverage he needed to fuck himself harder onto your cock.

“Oh, god,” he moaned. Michael’s touch was all over you. He looked down while his hands wandered up and down the shiny black material, sliding up to cup your breasts then right back down again.

You watched in awe. Parts of him were so masculine; his scent, the deep gruffness of his voice, his sharp jaw and the muscles in his shoulders. Others were divinely feminine; his dainty collarbones, the pinkness of his mouth and the way he cried, he was the Devil’s best put into a blender.

You would’ve kept him like this all night if you could, but you didn’t have the heart. He was enjoying himself to the point of agony. He’d stop moving every now and then, hanging his head with a despondent sounds, like he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to fight it.

“Did you learn your lesson?”

His head was buzzing. It took him a few seconds to form his words.

“…Yes ma’am.”

“Are you ready to cum?”

“Yes ma’am, yes please.”

You paused and with only two words, you put him out of his misery.

“Go ahead.”

It was a rush to have this much power. The liveliness he once had returned into his face. He was fucking mewling, steadying himself with your body and driving his spot into the end of your strap-on without fail. Finally his body stilled.

“ _Fffffuuuuck,”_ he drawled in climax, hips spasming for the entirety of the swear. “Thank you, oh, thank you, thank you.”

Sticky ribbons of white shot out and cascaded down his shaft all on their own. He didn’t even think to touch himself, because he didn’t have to.

“Oh, my sweet baby boy,” you eased. He moaned and blinked out a set of matching tears. “That’s it, let it all out.”

The remainder of his orgasm was accompanied by shameless grunting, definitely disturbing the boys next door, and by the end he could barely breathe, so elated he felt high.

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands and hoisted his body up before collapsing right beside you. You sat up at the same time that he laid down and wrapped your lips around his still-hard member to suck it clean, earning a twitch of surprise.

When your head came back up, Michael may’ve been giving you the prettiest look you’d ever witnessed. He was speechless.

“How are you?” you asked while grazing his thigh, just wanting to double check on him and get him to speak. “You okay? You did so well for me.”

“I love you,” he gushed with an exhale, sounding completely fucked-out. “I really love you."

“And I love you. You were so good.”

You rubbed his tummy fondly, basking the hue of his eyes and sharing a minute of comfortable silence.

“We haven’t kissed since you left,” Michael brought up shyly. “Can I have a kiss?”

It seemed he was still in his headspace, thinking he had to get your permission to do anything. “You don’t have to ask me, babe.”

“I know. I just can’t reach you from here and I’m… too exhausted to sit up,” he explained with a stupid smile.

You laughed and leaned over to give him what he asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i know i have fun with italics too much hahah
> 
> please leave somethin nice in the comments i'll love you forever <3
> 
> kissydevil.tumblr.com follow me children


End file.
